Somebody wake me up
by JayXNitro
Summary: Various events that occur in different lives during 9/11/2001 for 3 of our Adventure time characters. Tried my best...


"Hey kid..." My father looked deep into my ocean blue eyes and smiled that soft and lovingly smile he always wore "I'm gonna be gone for a while, but I'll be back 'kay?". I nodded "Promise?" I held out my pinky "...Promise..." he took his pinky and intertwined it with mine. That was the promise I always made with my father when he left for work. But even though he was very busy, he was a caring man who always made time for his 6 year old child. Always playing catch with me and playing tag.

He looks so much like me.

And every time I look in the mirror I see him smiling at me.

As a 6 year old child It was frightening to hear that phone call...

I was watching TV as a phone call came. I quickly got up and rushed to the phone. "Finn?!" My eyes trembled in fear. "Dad?...DAD?...DAD!?" I shouted, my voice cracking. "...Dad?..." I said softly, tears rushing down my face. I heard a light chuckle on the other side of the phone "Hey kiddo..." I could feel his sad smile from over the phone. "W-Whats wrong, dad?". I didn't hear a reply for a few minutes, but sat silently right next to the landline, in the corner hugging my knees, never removing the phone from my ears.

"Hey kid.." I heard a broken voice say.

...

...

...

_"I love you.."_

And with that...The line went dead.

"Dad?...This isn't funny dad...Dad?...DAD!" I yelled out and went to call the cops but stopped when I heard the news.

I looked to my right to see an airplane...Headed straight for the right tower of the twin towers. The left one already crumbled to the ground.

And as soon as it hit.

My heart...Stopped.

As I dropped to my knees and stared the doorway in hopes.

'This is a joke!. Dad's coming home for sure!'

But after an hour, I dropped to the floor in tears.

...

_Because my father..._

_Wouldn't be holding me..._

_Ever again..._

* * *

><p>"Hey there smarty pants!" My big brother Gumball ruffled my short pink hair. "Haha, go to work already doofus!" I playfully punched him in the arm. He looked hurt and crumbled to the ground with a frown. "You don't...Love me?..." He held his heart and looked straight into my eyes, I smiled in return, and blew a raspberry in his face.<p>

"Haha! Alright princess 'bubblegum', as you command, I will now take my leave" He gave a small bow and turned to the door and walked out, but stopped mid-way and turned his face to me.

"Oh, and Bonnie?" He smiled.

"Yeah?.."

"I love you..."

I sighed and smiled at him.

"...Love ya too ya big doofus..." I gave him a wide grin and a thumbs up, which he returned enthusiastically and turned to leave, closing the door behind him in the process.

I went back to my little experiments in hopes that i'll be just as smart as Gumball. My big brother and hero.

After a little while, I was tired and then started flipping through channels on the TV. Until I stopped at a certain channel...

I saw the left tower of the twin towers crumble...

I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed my brother's phone number.

"Gumball?!"

"Hey kid, whats wrong?!"

"Get out of there!"

"Wait, WH-"

The line went dead and I stood in shock and fear as I saw the right tower crumble to dust...

'No...No...NOOO!' Tears rushed down my face as threw the remote across the room and hugged my knees..

Today will not just be remembered as 9/11, but also as the day that I...

...

...

..

_Lost the biggest part of me..._

* * *

><p>"Im home honey!"<p>

My mother called out to me. I ran to her and hugged her knees "I miss you mommy..." I said in tears.

She chuckled and pushed something soft onto my back. A stuffed monkey appeared.

"A little gift from me so you don't get lonely anymore..." She smiled. I cried even harder..

"Thank you, Mom.." She pulled me in a warm embrace.

"I love you too..."

I Smiled warmly at her and waved goodbye as she once again left to go to work.

I Sat there and played with hambo. Well, that's what I decided to call him.

In the corner, always smiling because It felt like Hambo was my mom. It gave me a warm feeling...

But as I looked to the left, I dropped everything.

A plane...was going to hit the right tower of the twins..

I stood there in horror, tears streaming down my face and my knuckles pale whit from gripping hambo too tightly.

And when it hit.

That warm smile and embrace my mother had...

_Was gone..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jay: Hii...So...Stuff...<strong>

**Now, I wanted to just do something so I did this.**

**Soo...Yeh, R&R!**


End file.
